Music Reveals The Soul
by zzzooe
Summary: Bella writes songs truthfully, pouring her heart into each and every word. When Edward discovers them, will he share his feelings for Bella, Or will their friendship fizzle as Edward crushes her dreams in the process? Hiatus is OVER! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hurried through the crowded corridors, the echo of my footsteps unheard over the roar that was Forks High School. Not to mention the first day back for the year. The reunion of students after the long and relaxing summer holiday.

I kept my head down, not wanting to recognize many faces here.

"Bella!" I heard Mike shout from my right.

I looked up, unwillingly, but I wasn't the type to be rude.

"Um, hey Mike."

"How was your holiday?"

"Okay I suppose. You?"

"Great!"

"It's great to see you Mike," not, I added mentally, "but I really should be getting to class. It wouldn't be good to be late on the first day right?"

He sighed in recognition and waved me goodbye as I turned and continued my journey through the corridor.

I reluctantly pushed open the door to my first period Algebra II class and I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw who was sitting at the back of the class, slumped as far as he could possibly go in his seat. I laughed and he recognized me standing at the doorway.

"Bella!"

Yeah, I seemed to be greeted like that a lot today.

"Hey Edward. How are you?"

"Don't even ask. I can't wait to the summer holidays."

I doubled over with laughter and caught a struggled breath.

"What?" Edward queried.

"We've just had the summer break you idiot!"

"Well only 365 more days then! I should mark it on my calendar…," he trailed off.

Oh god. Why did he have to be so cute?

Why did he have to be so unaware?

Why did he have to be my best friend?

I wanted him.

Yes, being friends with him was nice… But I wanted more.

I wanted him to feel the same way about me.

And yet he couldn't see it.

Were all boys so blind? I didn't know.

I'd never been particularly interested in guys, not until I met Edward.

That was two years ago.

And I still hadn't fronted up.

What was wrong with me?

Was I just not right for him?

Was I just not right full stop?

I had no answers for these questions.

"Bella? Bells, hello?"

I suddenly noticed that I was unaware of my surroundings and Edward was waving a hand in front on my hand.

A perfect hand…

_Stop it Bella!_

"Huh? What did I do?"

"You've been staring into space for the last 5 minutes. Where'd you go?"

"Oh ha ha, I was studying the latest _Louis Vutton_ catalogue."

"That sounds more like Alice."

"I was being sarcastic you dumbo."

"Oh."

I laughed again, causing him to start chuckling, and in a matter of seconds he was rolling on the floor and I was pounding my fist on my desk.

We were like this a lot.

Very animated and loud, not bothering who was watching.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan I suppose you'd like to share the joke with our class?"

I noted that Mr. Sittel had entering the room and brought the class to attention.

"Oh," Edward and I whispered.

Sitting back in our seats I gave him a smile and prepared to switch off.

My grades didn't matter.

Not to me, not to my parents (surprisingly!) because I knew I already had a career ahead of me.

Music.

I played the piano, guitar and I was pretty sure I could sing.

I wrote songs and played long into the night.

But nobody knew about my music.

Not even my music teacher.

It was such a private part of me.

My father had once told me that the music and lyrics of a song reveals the true personality of the writer.

Just like a book reveals much about the author.

I didn't want anybody to read my songs, listen to my music.

It was just too personal.

I wrote about my life, my love and just about everything.

But they all had deeper meaning.

I had a side of me that I didn't want to show; ever.

I played in my music period, in the old storage room, which had been turned into a little practice room.

My music period was 6th, so I didn't have to worry about my next class.

Not that I would, naturally.

My days flew past really quickly and I nearly counted the seconds until French in 5th period was over!

"Bella, what do you have next?"

"I have Music. What do you have Edward?"

"Free Period."

"Oh, fun fun!" I laughed.

I found out that I had 4 classes with Edward this year, Algebra II in 1st period, Biology in 2nd, English in 4th and French in 5th. He had Food and Nutrition in 3rd and a free period in 6th.

The bell droned and I began to pack up my folder.

"See ya Bella! I'll catch up with you in the parking lot!"

"Sure! Bye Edward!"

I grabbed my folder and pencil case before Mr. Finctrl stopped me in the doorway.

"Tu es une très magnifique elle. Edward's n'est pas valeur il."

Was it that obvious? My mind was whirling. I had to do something.

"Merci Monsieur Menard. Au revoir."

I rushed to my practice room and was breathless by the time I slammed the door behind me.

I had to do something.

Was it that obvious?

Oh no.

Maybe he has noticed but he doesn't want me in that way.

Oh no. No, no, _no!_

Crap.

So I wrote.

I scribbled down a few hundred thoughts from my head and sat down at the piano.

Oh god.

It took me at least a week to write the song and half a week to compose the tune.

Soon, I had finished. But I didn't know how this song would help.

The bell rang and I trudged out to the parking lot, itching to get home.

Alice skipped up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Bella! How was your day? How are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you want to go shopping? Are you going to the dance?" Alice was talking at around a hundred miles a minute and I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Alice. Slow down hun, I don't know what the heck you're saying."

"Oh. So are you going to the dance?"

"I don't think so. I have no-one to go with."

"Sure you do!"

"But you and Rosalie are going with Jasper and Emmett. There's no room for Bella there. I don't want to impose."

"Bella you'll-"

"Alice, it's okay. I don't want to go."

"Fine. I suppose I can't force you."

"Sorry Alice."

"That's fine.

I gave her a hug before hopping in my truck.

I waved before racing home.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

**A/N Hey guys! I had the idea for this story in my head for AGESS before I actually considered writing it down. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, but I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 3 reviews! I have written the first 4 chapters but I'm not going to keep posting unless people are actually going to read it!**

**Love you all!**

**Zoe x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**So... I'm back and better than ever! Here's the redone chapter two, the first half is the same and so is chapter one.**  
**I hope you guys enjoy, because I'm certainly glad we're off the rocks!**

**I've sent the next chapter of Would You? to my beta, so it should be up in the next few days, and I'm just about to start typing quite a few chapters of Meeting Fate!**

**Sorry if there are typos, I'm just a human as the next person!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, these wonderful creations are the work of Stephenie Meyer. But, I have awesome plot lines. Aren't you jealous now Meyer?  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Van

I woke up to another dull and dreary day, and unwillingly dragged myself out of bed. It wasn't school that I minded. It was facing Edward. The one that I loved.

The pain I felt and the uncertainty of the unknown.

But wasn't everyone afraid of the unknown?

I certainly was.

I smiled at Charlie as I passed his bedroom.

He had emerged, hair ruffled and bleary eyed.

I skipped down the stairs, popping a pop tart in the toaster before rushing upstairs while it cooked.

Looking deeper into my wardrobe I pulled out some black skinny jeans, a green paramour t-shirt and a pair of white converse, before throwing them on and rushing back down the stairs.

Stuffing the still warm pop tart in my mouth I grabbed my bag and after swallowing I yelled goodbye to Charlie, who obviously had a day off after his show.

Or no show, I should say.

I sped into town, pushing my truck as far as it could go without crashing on me.

When I hurried into the parking lot I didn't bother going into school; I grabbed my iPod and sat there, noticing how bad the weather actually was.

There was black ice on the corner by the driveway, and it looked as if it was going to rain at any moment.

I scowled at the sky, before gazing slowly around the parking lot.

Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

It was like an action scene in a movie; but this was not planned.

My eyes scanned the shocked faces of my peers. I searched for the danger and found it, wishing it wasn't possible.

Tyler's van was screeching across the lot, at an angle that could only be destined for me. That destiny meant sure death.

I saw Edward, running across to me, but I knew he would be too late.

Only something supernatural could save me.

Maybe a vampire, a werewolf… But nothing else could run fast enough.

By now, in realization of what was happening, silent tears were streaming down my face.

My eyes locked with Edward's.

"I love you," I mouthed. It was now or never. "I'll always love you."

All of this had happened in less than a few seconds.

I was like a deer trapped in headlights. I was already frozen for impact, as if locking my small muscles would lessen the damage a van would do to my small, frail body.

Tyler's face was screwed up in frustration, inevitably knowing what would happen.

I would be a bug on the windshield.

Squashed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for impact.

Time seemed to speed up, and the last thing I heard was the high-pitched screeching of tires, the pain and tears; the crush of metal.

But I didn't feel a thing. There was a sharp blow to my side and suddenly I was rolling across the concrete parking lot, my limbs entwined with someone else's.

I sat up hurriedly, my head spinning wildly. I look down at my hands, turning them over and stretching them as if I was a newborn.

I could feel my arms.

I looked down at my legs, half-afraid of what they could look like. Mangled, unrecognizable from the torment they'd been thorough. I look down, underwhelmed. All that was different about them was mud that had been scraped across the knees.

I could feel my legs.

Suddenly, with a surge of hope, I wiggled me torso and head around, probably looking like an idiot. But I was unscathed. I couldn't comprehend. I was supposed to be dead! I was supposed to have been crushed by the impact, mutilated beyond belief.

But I wasn't.

There was a warm feeling on my hand and I looked down, finding the hand of a boy. He had russet skin and his hand and arm was bonded with large, strong muscles.

_'Rolling across the concrete parking lot, my limbs entwined with someone else's.'_

I looked up slowly to his face, who was staring at me with deep concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

All I could do was gape. He-he saved me?! This boy - who was good looking by the way - had saved me from the clutches of death. As clichéd as it sounds, he was really my night in shining armour.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, his tone more urgent.

But I couldn't bring myself to answer. I was trapped in a bubble of time, unmoving. I-I couldn't handle it. My mouth continued to open and close, reminding me distinctly of a goldfish.

"She's alright," a deep voice sounded, "She's in shock. Let her mind protect itself. She's been through a lot today."

My eyes moved upwards and I noticed that Carlisle was standing there: Edward's Dad, who was a doctor. I knew him well from the past years when I had had many a trip to the ER, Edward carrying me in, joking around with me while the nurses looked at us like we were crazy. I got used to it with my clumsy state.

But this point I was feeling drained and my eyes were drooping. I lay back onto the concrete, closing my eyes. I barely acknowledged that a pair of strong, comforting and recognizable arms wrapped around me, picking me up and holding me tight.

"Oh Bella," Edward whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you. Don't ever do that again. I love you."

I was too far gone to reply; I just sunk farther into unconscious as Edward's arms stayed around me, barely hearing him whisper, "It'll be okay Bella," over and over in my ear.

* * *

**So who can guess who the russet skinned boy is? I bet I can! :D**

**So did you like? Did you hate? Please... Review!**

**Kisses, zzzooe. :)**

**ps: There is now a full summary for this on my profile, and I have changed it a bit!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know that it's  
a) Long overdue. Don't remind me. I feel SO guilty guys. Tell me you forgive me?  
b) Short. I just wanted to get it out.**

**But, from now I will be updating every Saturday and you should check out the schedule on my page, because that's what I'm trying to do now, seeing how much I can balance at one, without failing! Two jobs, dancing, soccer, Duke of Edinburgh and FF. Let's just see how I go, eh?  
**

* * *

When I woke up, it was in my comfy bed covered in warm blankets, slowly drifting through the haze in my head. I was warm, nothing felt wrong, and that was good.

I sat up cautiously and lo and behold, sitting on my small rocker was Edward, his head resting on the head rest and his snores playing a low lullaby. I could hum along with him if I really wanted to, but I was just acclimatizing to my surroundings.

Suddenly, I remembered Tyler, the van and the russet skinned boy who saved me from certain death, my knight. I didn't even get a chance to thank him! I really hope that he's going to be at school, because you tend to thank people after they've saved your lives, right?

It was dark outside and the curtains were drawn tightly, no light from the hallway either. Looking absently at my alarm clock, the bright red letters told me that it was eleven o'clock at night, and I really should be asleep.

In the rocker, Edward stirring at blinked, opening his eyes slowly. A small smile crept over my face at his ruffled, distraught hair and the small bit of drool that was trailing down the right side of his face.

He looked over to me and stopped, a startled laugh breaking from his lips as he stood up, racing over to me and jumping onto my bed, encompassing me in a giant bear hug. I breathed him in, the comforting smell of oranges and a hint of blueberry, my favourite scent in the world. We were laughing by now and smiling at one another, relief colouring our tones.

"Bella, you gave me such a scare!"

"What, when I nearly died, or when I fainted?" I asked, faking confusion.

He caught on and winked, but spoke seriously, "That was the most nerve racking three seconds of my entire life!"

"Aw, I'm honoured to be up there with the best! Does it surpass when you walked in on Carlisle and Esme?" I teased.

"Yes," he sighed, "And even that was pretty horrific. And then, you were out of danger and you just go and faint. But, I can't blame you, it was pretty shocking."

"Yeah. Who was the guy who saved me?"

"I didn't hear much, but I got that his name is Jacob, and he's just started at Forks High."

"New meat, right?"

"New meat, definitely. Lauren and Jessica will be all over him tomorrow!"

"Ooh, I feel sorry for him now, that will be a sight to see," Edward laughed sympathetically, shaking his head.

"We can save him, since he saved me I suppose, right?"

Edward nodded his approval and I lay back down, moving over for Edward, my eyes already feeling heavy. He pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes as I did the same, our breathing slowing and in mere minutes, we were drifting off to a sound sleep.

- - -

"Aren't they just adorable?" I heard a feminine voice sound, bringing me up from the sleep induced stupor. I groaned, my eyes blinking open and then hurriedly shutting, hiding from the light. I noticed that Edward's muscular arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was nestled in his neck, his tantalizing and mouth-watering smell permeating my senses. He was all over me, his scent all through me, and his presence all over me.

Then I heard that giggle again and there were a few flashes and I sat up sharply, watching the retreating from of Esme. Groaning, I turned to Edward and shook him awake, pouting.

"She took a picture," I breathed, a scowl forming on my face.

"No!"

"Yes."

Edward followed my lead and sat up quickly; hopping out of bed and then sprinting down the stairs, obviously trying to get the camera from his mother.

There were a few grunts and screams in protest, some muted shuffling and then Edward appeared again, his face showing his loss as a whole.

I groaned, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. Esme would take the picture to all her cooking and book groups, the gossip would get around the mothers in Forks like wildfire, and we would be in deep gossip and rumours at school.

"Great," I sighed.

"My sentiments exactly."

We got up hesitantly and took turns changing in the bathroom, bracing ourselves for the constant taunting from Esme that was sure to be coming and the jokes from Carlisle and Charlie. Oh boy.

* * *

**Go on, flame me. _I dare you.  
_Byee (:**


End file.
